herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bruce Wayne (Earth-Infinite)
Bruce Wayne is the son of the late Thomas and Martha Wayne, the surrogate son of Alfred Pennyworth, the adoptive father and former partner of Dick Grayson and Jason Todd, a well-known billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist, the owner and CEO of Wayne Enterprises, a vigilante operating in Gotham City, New Jersey, and an ally and the benefactor of the Titans. After witnessing the murder of his parents at the hands of a mugger as a child, Bruce swore vengeance against criminals with an oath tempered by a sense of justice, training himself physically and intellectually to become Gotham City's protector, a wrathful guardian known only as Batman. Waging war against crime, Bruce encountered numerous foes, most notably the Joker, Mr. Freeze. the Penguin, and the Riddler, the former of whom became his archenemy, while also mentoring circus acrobat orphan Dick Grayson to aid him as Robin. Bruce is a supporting protagonist and the Bigger Good (for Dick Grayson's character) on Titans, serving as a minor character in season one, with his counterpart from Trigon's reality serving as the main antagonist of Titans season 1 episode 11 - Dick Grayson and as a secondary tritagonist in season 2, and the overall deuteragonist of the Marvel/DC Multiverse. Personality Bruce Wayne is for lack of a better term, complicated. Bruce is very determined and dedicated to his work of crime-fighting vigilantism (due to having been forced as a young child to watch his parents get murdered), sometimes employing illegal and morally dubious tactics (like torture) while fighting crime as Batman, but ultimately for the good of Gotham City. Being skilled in the art of deception, Bruce often hides his dark personality by maintaining a façade in public - while still serious and intelligent, he purposefully comes off as a somewhat arrogant womanizing playboy, so as to avoid anyone from suspecting that he could be the fearsome Batman. Bruce's deception also extends itself to his alter ego, since as Batman he strives to fool the criminal underworld of Gotham City into thinking that he is an inhuman and supernatural being, akin to a wraith. Although possessing great disgust and anger towards criminals and super-villains (most notably) the Joker, Bruce, like any other superhero, has proven himself to be a very caring and selfless person in addition to being incredibly brave, constantly putting his life on the line to save innocent lives, bringing the most dangerous criminals to justice for society's protection. Bruce, as Batman, is a tremendously skilled and well-rounded vigilante and polymath genius (in tactics, deception, criminology, science, engineering, hacking, business, exploitative networking, and martial arts, as well as both inductive and deductive analysis) and has bettered himself both mentally and physically to his peak, without any superhuman assistance, thereby making him capable of pulling off terrific feats without actually being superhuman. Bruce's strongest characteristic has been his strong moral code to never kill (notably not even killing the Joker). However, it is said that Bruce has become considerably hardcore in his approach to crime-fighting in Gotham City through a combination of emotional and physical pain, loss, exhaustion, and potential disillusionment experienced by Bruce during his time protecting the streets of Gotham, as well as his growing cynical, pessimistic, and world-weary personality. Despite being revered by many as a hero, especially the troubled citizens of Gotham City, as noted by Dick Grayson, Bruce's methods were said to be too violent for his adoptive son to stay with him. However, Dick eventually realized that Bruce "weaponized" his childhood as a means of positively channeling his anger to punish the guilty, while simultaneously distracting him from despair. Bruce, while usually very serious, prim, and even somewhat gloomy, is a charismatic mentor and leader, having led his protégés, Dick and Jason Todd, in numerous vigilante escapades and missions. On rare occasions, Bruce even demonstrates a dry, dark and sarcastic sense of humor. Abilities While there are a number of superheroes in the world without superpowers, Bruce stands out due to relying on "his own polymath intellect, mastery of martial arts, scientific knowledge, athletic prowess, and detective skills". He is regarded as one of the world's greatest detectives and tacticians. Through intense training, biofeedback treatments, and a specialized diet, Bruce represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of most Olympic-level athletes that have ever competed. His agility, coordination, reflexes, speed, stamina, and strength are at peak human perfection. *'Acrobatics/Free-Running/Master Acrobat': Bruce Wayne is a proficient and superior skilled master of parkour and the freerunning styles of acrobatics and gymnastics to the peak of human ability, which combined with his immensely trained physical dexterity, endurance, flexibility, reflexes, speed, and strength makes Bruce capable of performing amazing acrobatic feats. Bruce can flawlessly coordinate his body with perfect balance, dexterity, and flexibility, performing impeccably precise acrobatic moves instinctively in combat, able to even dodge a superhuman's blows, and is very maneuverable and graceful. As Batman, Bruce developed free-running skills and can fall from a height of several feet without hurting himself, chase and outrun enemies through various terrains with no wasted effort or time, running from rooftop to rooftop with ease, even capable of scaling buildings and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. In battle, Bruce is proven to be very agile and evasive, able to dodge and attack with fluidity from different directions with coordinated flips, twists, and sharp turns without losing balance. *'Genius-Level Intellect': In addition to his physical capabilities, Bruce Wayne is an extraordinarily intelligent individual, sharp-witted and methodical man, and an eclectically polymath genius, alert and adaptive to the situation, to the point that he has gone toe-to-toe with the extremely dangerous, inventive, and completely unpredictable psychopath Joker for years and has managed to defeat and capture the latter multiple times and is a brilliant, virtually flawless, and master detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander who is unstoppable in combat. He is a quick learner having gained great knowledge, if not mastery, in various fields. Bruce's IQ is possibly over 200, similar to Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, and is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. He was able to fight against crime in Gotham City for several years without tremendous efficiency, all without exposing his real activities to the public. Bruce's mental performance is at the peak of human potential, thus making him considerably superior to most humans, able to use his brain more efficiently thanks to being both naturally gifted and having mentally trained himself for the needed shortcuts in learning. His mind is greatly enhanced through years of mental training, having acquired perfect recall, an instant accelerated learning aptitude, extreme parallel multi-tasking, a more powerful memory, accelerated reading, and an eidetic/photographic memory. Becoming one of the most brilliant geniuses humanity has ever known, Bruce could perform feats of mind comparable to computers: storing limitless amounts of information flawlessly, performing complex calculations, or other similar tasks. He can master a variety of knowledge and combat skills in a few weeks, which would take a normal person many years to achieve mastery over. Hence, Bruce's brilliant intellect is arguably his greatest and most formidable trait of all, as it extends to his nearly unparalleled business, criminology, deceptive, detective, engineering, interrogation, leadership, literary, social, tactical, tracking, combat, and exploitative networking skills, which (coupled with his extensive experience in utilizing them all) therefore makes Bruce the most eclectically intelligent superhero. Bruce is (possibly) the most intelligent individuals on Earth and one of the most intelligent individuals in the entire universe. **'Master Businessman': Bruce is an immensely formidable brilliant genius businessman, successfully running his family company, Wayne Enterprises, and overseeing its activities for years with tremendous efficiency, accumulating such a significant amount of wealth that he became the wealthiest man on the planet. **'Master Criminologist': Bruce is an extremely skilled and experienced criminologist, possessing a great amount of insight and understanding of Gotham City's criminals and their mindsets, which allows him to consistently overpower and undermine their operations with extreme effectiveness, and can figure out what his enemies will do based on their habits and past actions, often getting the jump on them. **'Master Deceiver/Master Manipulator': Bruce is an immensely formidable deceptive genius and a wunderkind prodigy and is an extraordinarily skilled master of the arts of deception and manipulation, as he managed to successfully keep his identity as Batman a secret for many years from the public, effectively convincing everyone that he was not a vigilante through various, carefully designed ruses. Hence, as Batman, Bruce has been able to effectively fool the people of Gotham City (especially the criminal underworld) into thinking that he is inhuman and supernatural (with many Detroit police officers initially doubting that Batman was real until they saw footage of Robin in the city), while as Bruce Wayne, he had been able to take on the façade of an arrogant and somewhat irresponsible fun-loving and womanizing playboy, in order to avoid anyone from suspecting that he could possibly be Batman. The only individuals who are aware of his secret identity are Dick Grayson, Diana, Donna Troy, Hank Hall, and Dove Granger respectively, with Dick only discovering his secret due to Bruce revealing his identity and Donna learning it from Diana. **'Master Detective/Master Forensic Scientist': Bruce is an immensely formidable detective genius, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and psychological assessments, as well as both inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber and has been hailed by many to be the "World's Greatest Detective", possessing no equal when it comes to forensic investigations and solving crime mysteries, able to use even the smallest clues and slightest details to solve extremely difficult cases and accurately deduce the identity of unknown criminal masterminds. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Bruce's most effective tools as Batman. Given any mystery, he can arrive at any conclusion with a fraction of the data. Bruce can determine much of what transpired in an area with little evidence by searching for information and following clues and is very precise with forensics, able to analyze a crime scene. He has aided the Gotham City Police Department in solving hundreds of inconclusive crime. As Batman, Bruce regularly outsmarts the highly intelligent Riddler and commonly uses his detective skills and deductive intuition to match the unpredictable Joker. **'Master Engineer/Master Gadgeteer': Bruce's tremendous scientific knowledge makes him an immensely formidable, capable, and extremely skilled genius in vehicles' operation and general engineering, having personally built and over time improved upon his numerous useful sophisticated gadgets and technologies to assist himself as a crime-fighter. He personally assembled the Batsuit and devised the creation of the Batmobile. Using keen intellect and his profound understanding of the sciences and technology, Bruce can make highly improved versions of different devices and machines such as the different types of the Batarang (which itself is a high tech improvisation of the Australian hunting tool, the Boomerang), as well as the extremely advanced custom-made Batcomputer which could perform technological functions beyond that of ordinary computers. He has pioneered improved vehicle designs. In addition, Bruce is exceptionally skilled in the use of gadgets, effectively carrying and using tons of them to fight crime. **'Master Inquisitor/Master Interrogator/Master Torturer': Bruce, as Batman, is infamously adept in interrogation techniques which is said to have only grown disturbingly violent in recent years, as stated by his ward, Dick Grayson. **'Master Leader': Bruce is an extremely skilled and highly effective leader, able to successfully lead and spearhead Wayne Enterprises very successfully for at least 11 years, making it become among the world's most prominent companies, while overseeing its daily activities for years, effectively acting as its CEO and maintain its status as a multi-billion dollar corporation and is able to masterfully lead his vigilante protégés Dick Grayson and Jason Todd in numerous vigilante escapades and missions. **'Master Literarian': Bruce is well-read (as he made Dick Grayson read classical literature such as Edmond Rostand's Cyrano de Bergerac). **'Master Mechanic': Bruce is proficient in basic vehicular operations and has since then improved largely on his own. **'Master Physician': Bruce can patch up most injuries on himself or others, including bullet wounds, knowing much on human anatomy, having learned pressure point manipulation. **'Master Social Intuit': Bruce has a high degree of social confidence, making him highly skiled in intuitively determining in how to interact with others, gain their respect, and get his point across with a calmness, eloquence, and charisma that typically belies his actualy, usually gloomy, brooding, emotional state. As Batman, this skill allows Bruce to hold himself back and remain calm whenever he becomes extremely enraged, as well as contributing in his capability of successfully getting the Gotham City Police Department authorities to trust him as the protector of Gotham, defending the city from crime. **'Master Tactician': Bruce is an extremely clever and insightful man, having skillfully employed deception and tactics to defeat his enemies in the most effective ways possible and as Batman, given his lack of superpowers, is an immensely formidable and nearly-flawless master tactical mastermind and strategic genius, often using extremely cunning protocols, strategies, and tactics as well as planning to effectively assess combat situations and come up with effective strategies and successfully outwit stronger and more powerful foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them, using any of their exploitable weaknesses to his advantage. He is highly tactical, both in preparation and while in action, able to quickly analyze the siutation and the best method towards how to solve it, able to determine the best course of action in various missions if when operating solo. Bruce can plan out strategies that would work out a situation in his favor. During his missions, Bruce can think fast and seamlessly calculate the variables of every situation in his head to predict the results of his actions and quickly react as he sees fit with tremendous efficiency. Hence, Bruce is by far one of the greatest living tacticians on Earth and the greatest tactician among the superhero community, with only super-soldier Captain America (who possesses enhanced mental performance) being his only equal and while the completely unpredictable Joker, an extremely skilled tactician in his own right, was capable of staying one step ahead of him at times, Bruce has successfully managed to go toe-to-toe with him for several years and has even managed to capture the insane criminal multiple times. **'Master Tracker': Bruce can track objects or people of interest. In Trigon's reality, Bruce was able to locate where the Joker was hiding Commissioner Jim Gordon. *'High Tolerance for Pain/Indomitable Will': Despite not possessing any superpowers, Bruce Wayne has tremendous unstoppable determination, a sense of discipline and moral, and strength of will, described as an almost superhuman "force of will", being a driven and determined individual, known to keep fighting to the end and never back down, and is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations, which makes him an extremely formidable opponent, one who absolutely refuses to hunker down and give up, even when placed against seemingly insurmountable odds, having rained his mind to attain immense willpower and unbreakable determination, which drives him to be able to face the most horrendous terrors and brutality ever brought upon by the most dangerous criminals of Gotham City with complete calmness and composure, possessing an absolute refusal to give up and will see his goals to the end. Guided by a code of ethics, Bruce is almost unstoppable in his crusade on crime. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain and also allows him to resist telepathy and mind control. Bruce remained in Gotham City after the death of his parents, fighting crime, all while following a strict non-lethal code. He is shakingly devoted to his solemn vow never to kill, in spite of his vicious inner temptation to do so - the latter of which is displayed prominently when facing the Joker. Bruce could also use 100% of his concentration, allowing him to push his physical and mental capabilities to their maximum potential, with obstacles becoming minor problems while objectives grow significantly easier to accomplish. As Dick Grayson pointed out, when Bruce puts his mind to something, he does not stop because when he has something he wants to do, he will achieve the objective no matter what obstacles stand in his way. *'Infiltration/Master Escape Artist/Master Spy/Stealth': Bruce Wayne's advanced and extensive Ninjutsu and law enforcement training has made him an immensely formidable master of espionage, stealth, escape arts, infiltration, and sabotage, and is very elusive, capable of hiding himself and quickly disappear from sight, even in broad daylight, only revealing his presence if he allows it, able to approach individuals without being sensed, as well as breaching, effortlessly infiltrating, and sneaking in and out of the most guarded, highly fortified, and high-level security facilities with ease without being detected, never setting off any alarms and just as seamlessly leaving unseen, which is all the more remarkable and impressive, given his large muscular frame, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and escaping the most impossible traps. Bruce's stealth is so effective, in fact, that some criminals claim that you wouldn't even know he was there until it was already too late. Bruce's extremely secretive nature and abilities allow him to quickly vanish from sight after performing his heroic deeds and managed to be a vigilante for over 11 years with very few individuals having actually seen him. Bruce's remarkable speed and almost ape-like agility allow him to move away from the sight of others and stalk enemies from the shadows and higher vantage points, while letting them catch glimpses or hear his cape (having a penchant for gliding down upon his enemies from above like an actual bat), thus giving them the illusion of Batman being a supernatural, wraith-like creature, instead of a human. Hence, when Dick Grayson (under the persona of Robin) revealed himself to Tyler Hackett and several other criminals, one of Tyler's goons (under the impression that Batman was there) noted that "he could be anywhere". Bruce is also able to skillfully utilize his gadgets, immense physical prowess, and extremely quick thinking to escape from the most dangerous environment and dangerous booby traps, cleverly able to avoid even the most ingeniously well-planned traps. In Trigon's reality, Bruce easily sneaked into the Joker's hospital room and killed him. *'Intimidation': As Batman, Bruce Wayne turned himself into a terror for the criminal underworld, commanding an extremely fearsome and intimidating presence, to the point where many criminals fear him and give up information willingly, able to instill fear into the hearts of Gotham City's criminals and supervillains. It is widely known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others even if they aren't criminals; Even the people who know him best are intimidated by him. Through his reputation, Bruce can manipulate his targets' actions. Dick Grayson's appearance as Robin during a drug deal between Tyler Hackett and other criminals was already enough to make the criminals nervous under the belief that Batman was present, causing them to brace their weapons and scan their surroundings, being seen as an even greater threat than Robin (much to the latter's charagin), despite Dick being an extremely dangerous fighter, knowing that Batman was a far greater enemy. According to Dick and Donna Troy, what made Bruce so terrifying is due to the fact that he played by his own rules, which scared criminals and citizens alike. *'Master Driver': Bruce Wayne is a highly skilled and evasive patrol driver, capable of driving multiple vehicles such as cars of any kind, and is able to successfully pursue his enemies through the streets of Gotham City on his Batmobile when out on patrol. Highly proficient at combat driving, he regularly keeps up with cunning drivers during intense high-speed pursuits. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Master Martial Artist': Bruce Wayne is an extraordinarily skilled and proficient hand-to-hand combatant and infamous master of a vast array of martial arts with over 11 years of experience battling and overpowering numerous criminals and super-villains in Gotham City, having rigorously trained himself in martial arts since childhood and in his young adulthood, and went on a journey across the globe for many years to learn and intensively trained in many highly refined forms of martial arts, his skills only improving over time with training from multiple masters of combat as well as self-training, allowing him to compete with and even outmatch some of the finest combatants one-on-one. Bruce has completely mastered and even perfected every single form of hand-to-hand combat known to man and is one of the finest human combatants Earth has known. As a master in almost every and all known forms of martial arts, including armed and unarmed, having fully mastered dozens of disciplines and tactics, which led to him having a reputation of being, as described by Dawn Granger, "a total badass" as Batman that made even the likes of Hank Hall jealous. Bruce is very flexible and precise in his maneuvers, able to change his battle tactics and attack patterns to suit the situation at a fast rate so he can take on and defeat multiple combatants of advanced combat prowess and can also utilize pressure point strikes to systematically take down his foes. His fighting fighting style also incorporates and takes full advantage of his proper use of physical forces, momentum, and leverage, as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and pressure-points, combined with his nigh-superhuman strength, executing it all at very high speeds. Practically a one-man army, in his years as a crime-fighter, Bruce defeated countless enemies, and could perform punches and kicks, as well as blocking moves, counters, and throws. Bruce's combat skills would also allow him to successfully mentor his protégé vigilantes Dick Grayson and Jason Todd with these two becoming extremely skilled combatants and formidable fighters in their own rights. Bruce's immense martial arts abilities allowed him to survive even the most dangerous battles. Bruce has proven he can easily defeat enemies that are physically superior to him through the use of sheer skill, capable of defeating multiple groups of armed opponents. Bruce's style is proven to be extremely unpredictable, displaying highly advanced skill and knowledge in many martial arts. In Trigon's reality, Bruce was able to single-handedly eliminate a SWAT team (made up of 24 well-trained armed officers) infiltrating the Batcave. As a result, Bruce is (possibly) the most deadliest combatant on Earth and one of the most deadliest combatants in the entire universe. **'Master Knife-Thrower/Master Knife-Wielder': Bruce has great accuracy when he throws his batarangs, his signature non-lethal weapon, to his enemies, utilizing them with a high degree of supreme accuracy and quick precision. **'Master Marksman': Due in part to his training in Ninjutsu, Bruce is a highly skilled marksman, possessing an almost infallible aim and remarkable skill, utilizing his weapons with a high degree of supreme accuracy and quick precision and almost never misses his targets. In Trigon's reality, Bruce was able to accurately shoot the superhumanly powerful Koriand'r in the face with the Freeze Gun, killing her. *'Master Networker': Bruce Wayne, as an influential businessman, experienced vigilante, and hardened interrogator, is among the richest people in the world, superbly using a dense network of of professional and social contacts to further both his business and superhero ambitions and is able to spend a considerable amount of money on the equipment he needs in his war on crime. He has access to the best technology on the entire planet. Due to heading Wayne Enterprises, it is conceivable Bruce possessed technology very few people had access to, which is backed up by his own equipment. *'Maximum Human Conditioning': Bruce Wayne, as a tremendously skilled and experienced vigilante, is at the pinnacle of human fitness, an extraordinary physical condition, and peak physical perfection, possessing an incredibly powerful, well-muscled, and controlled physique from frequent intense workouts in the Batcave, numerous vigilante escapades (having fought crime in Gotham City for over 11 years), and the intense years of strenuous training he went through prior to becoming Batman which along with his determination have heightened his abilities to the highest levels of peak human potential. His bodily functions are enhanced to the very pinnacle of human conditioning and perfection through a lifetime of extremely intense training regimen and a strict-nutritional diet. Through intense training, biofeedback treatments, and a specialized diet, Bruce represents the absolute pinnacle of human physical prowess, with his physical attributes being at the natural limits far above that of any Olympic-level athlete who has ever competed. While not technically superhuman, Bruce's extremely muscular and athletic physique (and resulting nigh-superhuman physical prowess) makes him immensely physically powerful by normal human standards and his agility, durability, endurance, longevity, healing time, reflexes, senses, speed, stamina, and strength are greatly heightened as much as possible for a human being at the absolute highest level and peak of human potential and perfection and is at the brink of reaching superhuman physical and mental capabilities. Bruce being able to perform amazing physical feats is due to his superior physique, engaging in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise to keep himself in peak conditionand has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. Bruce's physical prowess has garnered such a reputation for being a "total badass" that has left even Hank Hall jealous of him. Dick Grayson noted that "nothing could be average with Bruce". His physical capabilities far surpass those of even other exceptionally fit humans such as Dick, Hank, Dawn Granger, and Jason Todd. **'Honed Senses/Nigh-Superhuman Senses': Bruce's five natural senses were trained and pushed to the highest limits of human perfection making his sense of hearing, sight, smell, taste, and touch extremely accurate, keen, precise, and sharp by human standards, as well as keen skills of perception and offer aid in otherwise detrimental situations. From his honed senses, Bruce possessed great awareness of his surroudings and is highly alert to danger. His awareness, instincts, and senses combined make him extremely alert to danger, bordering a sixth sense. Bruce is able to pick up incoming danger and react extremely quickly, often before anyone else in his vicinity does. **'Nigh-Superhuman Agility': Trained to be extremely agile, Bruce has demonstrated an almost superhuman level of nimbleness and agility, able to coordinate his body with near-perfect balance, dexterity, and flexibility. Bruce's agility is greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and superior to an Olympic gold-level athlete gymnast. His amazing gymnastic and acrobatic prowess allows him to perform feats that would be extremely difficult for a normal human. Bruce's seemingly inhuman mobility allows him to move away from the sight of others and stalk enemies from the shadows or higher vantage points. His agility is enough to throw or catch a batarang with tremendous accuracy. **'Nigh-Superhuman Durability': Bruce is extremely durable to certain degrees by human standards (further enhanced by his bulletproof Batsuit), due to his intense training in the Batcave and his years of training have prior to becoming Batman have made his skin, bones, and muscles far tougher and vastly denser than an average human. Augmented by his iron-forged willpower, Bruce can tolerate massive amounts of physical pain and damage. His physique is rigorously trained to the uttermost human limit and is extremely tough and resistant to damage, which allows him to survive danger that would've killed other people, for the most part with little to no injury. Bruce is able to withstand being stabbed and shot multiple times, as well as beatings from superhumans. In addition, Bruce seems to be highly resistant to the blunt trauma of surviving falls of considerable distances. **'Nigh-Superhuman Longevity': Bruce ages slower than normal humans due to having extremely healthy cells, without any superhuman degree. Hence, Bruce appears to possess the image of a man in his prime, despite having fought crime for at least 11 years. **'Nigh-Superhuman Metabolism': Bruce's natural healing, immune system, and metabolism are at the highest limits of human potential and run several times faster than a normal human's due to his strict diet and incredible workout regimen. He can also recover extremely fast from injuries and fatigue due to his training and indomitable will. Bruce's natural healing capabilities and speed are at the very highest level of human potential. He has a greatly enhanced metabolism, immune system, and vitality allowing him to heal much faster than an average human. Due to his extremely intense training regimen and specialized nutritional diet, Bruce's body and immune system is efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body, and other viruses and disorders from his body, keeping him immensely healthy and almost immune to most infections, impurities, drug, illnesses, and sicknesses, being considered genetically perfect, far better than normal people, although not entirely immune. His immense healing ability allows him to heal from broken bones, fractures, torn muscles, several gunshot, knife, and puncture wounds, as well as other severe injuries, all within several days to weeks, and most lesser injuries like cuts, scrapes, and burns all within a matter of hours to days. **'Nigh-Superhuman Reflexes': Bruce's incredibly sharp reflexes are at the highest peak of human potential and perfection, seemingly superhuman, with his reactions being far superior to that of normal humans and was borderline superhuman. He could dodge offensive attacks, as well as gunfire at point-blank range with ease, and perform amazingly defensive feats. Bruce is able to avoid destructively dangerous objects such as explosive firearms, as well as being able to quickly react instantaneously to simultaneous attacks from several enemies at once on many occasions. Bruce's reflexes are enough to strike before armed foes can fire at him at point-blank range. His immense reflexes could also be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes, allowing him to respond to fast-paced combat with devastating counters when fighting extraordinarily quick opponents. **'Nigh-Superhuman Speed': Bruce is extremely fast and can run move at exceptional speeds, comparable to the finest and Olympic-level athletes. He is fast enough to enter and exit a room unnoticed. In combat, he is extremely agile and evasive, supplementing his strength with sheer speed to defeat his enemies. As Batman, Bruce is shown and described as running and moving so fast he becomes a blur. **'Nigh-Superhuman Stamina': Bruce's highly trained and developed body generates considerably less fatigue toxins, is more resistant to fatigue toxins than most humans, and eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him near-superhuman levels of stamina and lung capacity, and is immensely endurant, superior in that regard to the finest Olympian athlete, able to exert himself at peak human capacity for several hours without tiring or slowing down. **'Nigh-Superhuman Strength': Bruce has and can, by properly utilizing physical forces, momentum, and leverage (as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and undergoing frequent extremely intense strength-and-endurance-based exercises) to strengthen the maximum number of muscles beyond the limits of human potential and vastly increase his endurance. Bruce's strength is at the very highest peak of human potential and is easily one of the strongest non-Meta-Mutant humans alive, having intensively and regularly trained his body to its utmost limit. While biologically human, Bruce can practically apply superhuman force in his attacks by using highly effective strength and muscle control. His workouts and dietary plans, combined with his vigilante escapades, have granted Bruce his peak human conditioning (and also allowed him to maintain this). In Trigon's reality, Bruce was able to throw the Joker from a building. Trivia *Bruce is the first known vigilante on Earth-Infinite and one of the most experienced superheroes in the known universe, eclipsing even every member of the Avengers, the premiere superheroes of Earth. Category:Marvel-DC Unity Articles Category:Outright Category:DC Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes